


Blue Skies and Rainbows

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip takes Lukas to pride.-Bc I went to pride a few weeks ago and this is what happened





	Blue Skies and Rainbows

Philips phone buzzed as he pulled his shirt over his head. He reached down, picking up his phone, smiling when he saw Lukas' name flash across the screen. While he unlocked his phone and waited for the conversation to load he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling. He was wearing a rainbow tie dyed shirt he had made a few days ago while Lukas was outside practicing jumps near the barn. That's what they started to do, just be close to each other even if they didn't talk or anything. For them, talking filled a space, but that space was already full, they could just lay together in silence and be comfortable and happy. They just needed to be close. Philip glanced back down at his phone, smiling at the text Lukas had sent.

From: Lukas   
Morning 

From: Lukas   
What time do you want me to pick you up?

He tapped the screen, typing out a simple reply.

To: Lukas  
Eleven 

To: Lukas   
we'd be there early 

From: Lukas   
Okay 

From: Lukas   
I'm sort of nervous 

To: Lukas   
I'll be right there 

From: Lukas   
I don't have any rainbows or face paint. Am I not an official gay?

Philip chuckled, typing a fast reply.

To: Lukas   
You don't have to wear anything rainbow if you don't want to 

To: Lukas   
Just you coming will be fun

It had taken two weeks to convince Lukas that pride would be fun. He was nervous for a handful of reasons. He was worried there would be a hate crime, he was worried they weren't safe. Then he was worried about ruining Philips time. Philip and Lukas were two different people when it comes to sexuality. They're both proud but they show it in different ways. While Philip dresses in rainbows and draws pretty designs on his cheeks, Lukas just holds Philips hand. It had taken Lukas a long time to be comfortable with that and he was still getting used to expressing it. 

Lukas read his message automatically before replying.

From: Lukas   
I love you 

Philip felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He wasn't used to how sweet Lukas could be even if they had been together for a few months. They'd only been officially out and together for about a month and a half, but in that month and a half Lukas held his hand around everyone, kissed Philip in front of his dad and at races, and even took Philip on dates. But still, every time Lukas was nice, Philip felt his heart race. This is what love feels like.

To: Lukas   
I love you too 

To: Lukas   
I have to finish getting ready it's almost time 

From: Lukas   
You should go naked 

To: Lukas   
for a second I thought you were going to be romantic 

From: Lukas   
You thought wrong 

Philip rolled his eyes and shut his phone off, walking back over to his dresser, picking up the rainbow bracelet he had on it, and putting it on. He slipped his shoes on next, tying them up tight before looking in the mirror again. He opened the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a small thing of different eyeshadows and opening them up. He picked up the brush, sticking it in each color of the rainbow and painting it across his cheek. He shut it and slipped it back into the drawer and pushing it shut before grabbing his phone and walking out of his room and down the steps. Helen and Gabe were in the living room, watching the news and sipping their coffee, a crossword sitting between them.

"Lukas is going to be here soon." Philip smiled, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Remember to be safe. I want him taking his dad's truck instead of his motorcycle. It's safer." 

Philip nodded. "He knows." Philip didn't add that Lukas would probably do anything Helen told him to, he was terrified of her.

"You need any money?" Gabe asked, turning his head to the side to look at Philip.

"No, thank you, I have my own money." He replied, pulling his wallet out of his jeans, waving it slightly.

Gabe was already pulling his wallet out. "I'm giving you twenty bucks because I can."

Philip just nodded and took it, thanking Gabe. There was no point in arguing, Gabe would always win. 

"If you need anything call us." Helen said, standing up. "I'm off today so I can get there faster."

"Helen, they'll be fine." Gabe mumbled, softly, rubbing Helens arm, taking her hand.

Helen just nodded, sighing. "I know.. just.. if anything happens."

"I will." Philip smiled, turning when there was a knock on the door. "He's here.. I.. uh. I love you guys, I'll be back before seven, after pride Lukas and I are gonna go out to dinner."

Helen and Gabe nodded, Helen sitting back down on the couch. Philip stuffed the extra money in his pocket, walking towards the front door. He opened the door, stepping out, smiling when he saw Lukas.

"Hey.." Lukas mumbled, looking down at him.

"Hi." Philip smiled, leaning up and kissing him. He pulled away, looking Lukas up and down. Lukas had on a light blue shirt with the word Pride written in the corner in rainbow letters. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks.. Rose helped me pick it out." Lukas mumbled, taking Philips hand, playing with it. "Are you ready to go?"

Philip nodded, intertwining their fingers, walking down the lawn with Lukas to his dad's truck. The drive to downtown was long, mostly because of all the traffic because of pride. They held hands the entire drive, songs playing quietly on the radio the entire time. Somehow, Philip went from the other side of the truck to sitting in the middle of it, leaning against Lukas' shoulder with Lukas' arm around him. When they finally made their way to the park the festival was being held in it was already crowded. Mostly with volunteers working to set everything up before the festival started. Excitement filled Philips body and he squeezed Lukas' hand tightly as they drove around, trying to find a good parking spot. Balloons and flags were hung up all over the gates surrounding the park, even giant balloons all tied together to make an arch you walk under to enter the festival.

"You doing okay?" Philip mumbled, squeezing Lukas' hand.

Lukas nodded. "Just.. it's different."

"I know." Philip kissed his cheek. "If you change your mind we can go."

Lukas nodded again, opening his own car door and stepping out. He walked around to the other side, opening Philips car door for him, watching him get out and shutting the door. Lukas took Philips hand quickly as they walked down the sidewalk towards the entrance, looking around at all the different colors, listening to the distorted sound of the loud music coming from the stage. They walked through the entrance, getting rainbow bracelets to show that they had already came in and could leave to get anything if they needed.

The first thing they noticed was the ferris wheel, which was turning already probably just to check last minute that it worked. Next was the rows and rows of booths underneath tents, each booth selling something different. From pride flags to tee shirts to necklaces and bracelets. Lastly their eyes fell into the food and drink stands along with the ice cream truck that was in park but had the bell ringing as if it was driving through a neighborhood full of kids.

Lukas put his arm around Philips waist, holding him close. "What do you wanna do first?"

"How about we just walk up and down the booths and just look around?"

Lukas nodded, walking towards the first tent and walking inside. In the first tent there was a booth with all the different pride flags. Asexual. Pansexual. Bisexual. Gay. Transgender, and so many others.

Philip stopped, taking Lukas' hand, holding it tight. "You want a flag?" 

Lukas only shrugged.

"I'm gonna get a flag, okay?" He smiled aft Lukas, nudging him. 

"Are you gonna get a big one or one of the hand held ones?"

"Big one. I'm gonna wear it like a cape." 

"Okay." Lukas pulled his wallet out. "Rainbow?"

"You don't have to pay for me?"

"I want to." Lukas smiled, kissing the top of Philips head, turning to the worker. "One of the big rainbow flgs." He laid the twenty down on the table, thanking the worker when he handed him the flag.

The boys started to walk again, Lukas helping Philip tie the flag around himself, straightening it out.

"Do you see anything you like?"

Lukas looked around for a second, stopping when he saw a booth with necklaces and rings and bracelets. "There." 

Philip nodded, taking Lukas' hand, walking him towards the next booth. The booth was run by two ladies, both looking to be about in their mid forties. One was wearing a shirt with the bisexual flag on it and the other with a rainbow flag on it.

"Hi." The one with the bisexual flag shirt smiled. "You having a good morning?"

Philip nodded, quickly. "This is our first pride, so I'm really excited."

Lukas flashed a smile at the girls, never taking his eyes off a necklace that had green and pink and yellow on it. It was metal and shiney and every time you turned it a new color appeared when the light hit it. Lukas pulled two of them off of the pole that was holding up all the necklaces, dropping them on the counter. "Both of these, please."

The woman with the bisexual flag shirt smiled. "You can have them."

"What?"

The rainbow shirt girl decided to speak. "It's your first pride and you're our first costumers, go ahead." 

Philip and Lukas muttered a small thank you before walking away from the booth. Lukas slipped his necklace on then slipped Philips necklace on over his head.

"You like it?" Lukas smiled. It was the same smile he had every time he bought Philip something or every time he made Philip smile.

"I love it." He stood up on his toes, kissing Lukas softly.

Lukas grinned, pecking his lips and taking his hand walking down through some more booths. Some booths you had to be 18 or older do participate in because they were petitions to legalize things or to change things in the government. They walked past one booth that had whips on the outside, well, Philip walked past, but Lukas didn't. Lukas, actually, stop and stared into it.

"I wanna go in here."

"So you want to whip me but when I told you furries come to pride you were weirded out?" 

"Philip, furries are weird."

"I'm not standing for your furphobia. Furries are allowed in the LGBT+ community. They're like our weird uncle."

"God, I hate you sometimes."

"I'm hugging the first furry I see just to spite you."

Lukas grunted in reply, walking into the booth, looking around it. In the booth there were different genital shaped candies that made Lukas cringe just from looking. There were also different colored dick necklaces and Lukas was tempted to buy one for Philip.. but he knew Philip would wear it. There were also different collars and rope kits for people who were just starting out with BDSM. A tall girl walked up to him dressed in tie dye and shorts.

"Hi. Welcome to our booth."

"Our?" 

The girl smiled and pointed out if the booth at a man who was out talking to Philip. He was shirtless with suspenders on and jeans along with flip flops. "That's my friend. His name is Henry."

"Henry is.. um.. pretty special, huh?"

The girl nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Are you new to the BDSM community?"

"There's a community."

"There can be a community for anything you want." 

Lukas nodded. "Huh."

"So you're new?"

"I've uh.." Lukas felt his cheeks heating up. "Only once and it wasn't.." There was a killer chasing after them. "I didn't choke him and he didn't call me daddy."

"Boring." The girl replied. "You wanna.. try anything?"

"I don't know.. I mean.." Lukas glanced over at Philip, looking for help but instead he found his boyfriend whipping the other booth owner.. and laughing. "We're chocolate."

"What?"

"Don't you call normal sex vanilla?"

"Uh.. yeah.." the girl mumbled.

"So our sex is chocolate. In between."

She only stared at Lukas.

"I'll leave now." Lukas turned around, walking towards Philip. "I'm leaving."

Philip turned, slapping him across the ass with the whip. 

Lukas jumped, grabbing his wrist. "Philip, I swear to god."

"He is daddy." The second booth owner chuckled.

"I know, right." Philip laughed, taking Lukas' hand and walking away. "I'll see you later, Henry!" He called as they walked.

"I hate you."

"How much?" Philip grinned.

"A lot."

"I love you, too." He rested his head on Lukas' shoulder as they walked past more booths. "Do you wanna get our palms read?"

Lukas shook his head.

"Fine. How about we look at some shirts?"

"As long as furries don't come up in the conversation."

"You have interalized furphobia." 

Lukas snorted. "That's only funny because I was so scared to come out."

"Not because furries are involved?"

"Nope."

Philip nodded. "Noted."

The next booth they went into had shirts that said 'make America gay again' and shirts that read 'build this wall' with a picture of the church and the government with a wall in between.

"You should get your dad a shirt that says Make America Gay Again."

"I'll do that when you buy Helen a dick lollipop."

"Nevermind." 

Lukas chuckled, holding Philips hand as he walked up to a shirt that was cream colored and had in little rainbow letters written 'love is love.' 

"I think I'm gonna get that shirt." Lukas mumbled, pointing at it.

Philip nodded. "I'm gonna get the dick water bottle."

"You're so weird."

Philip just smiled. "You love it."

Lukas rolled his eyes, getting a shirt in his size and paying for it while Philip picked up a blue dick shaped wafer bottle and took a million pictures with it.

Philip set the water bottle down, walking back up to Lukas, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Ready to go?"

Lukas nodded. "Definitely." 

They walked out of the booth and into a new tent that had a booth with a bunch of dogs in a pin. Philip gasped, running towards the booth, kneeling down in front of them.

"They're all so cute." He grinned.

The owner of the booth nodded. "They're all adoptable."

"Really?" 

The owner nodded again and Lukas watched Philips face fall.

"Which one do you like?" Lukas asked, leaning down next to him.

"I like them all."

Lukas sat down next to Philip, petting and playing with the dogs until Philip picked one up and held it in his lap. It was a tiny golden retriever puppy. "How much are they?" Lukas asked. 

"Thirty five."

Lukas nodded, standing up, pulling out his wallet and giving the worker two twenties. "Keep the change." 

Philip only watched as the worker gave Lukas a leash and a collar for the dog. "Did you just buy me a dog?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Philip clipped the leash on and started to walk with the dog."

"It's what couples do. They buy each other stuff and win each other stuff."

"They buy each other chocolates and win each other teddy bears..not dogs."

"Do you want me to take him back?" Lukas asked.

Philip gasped as if the question offended him. "No!"

"Then I guess we have a dog."

Philip smiled a little. "We're dads."

Lukas nodded.

They walked past more booths mostly because they were more petitions or palm readings or a booth that had different smelling smokes coming out of pretty containers. They didn't care about that, actually, Philip only cared about one thing and Lukas did, too. Philip only cared about the dog and Lukas only cared about Philip. By the time they made it out of the rows of tents with booths they were in front of the ferries wheel. Philip tugged Lukas over to it, having one of the workers watch the puppy while they climbed onto the ferris wheel and strapped themselves in and waited for it to start moving.

They held hands as they made their way up the wheel, leaning back against it. Lukas held Philips hand tight as they got higher and higher while Philip pulled out his phone. He leaned his shoulder on Lukas' smiling as he took pictures. Philip was too focused on how he looked in each photo to notice that Lukas was looking at him the entire time, smiling. In the last photo, Lukas grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard. When they made it to the top of the wheel Philip put his phone back in his pocket and peeked over the edge, gasping.

"Wow.."

"You scared of heights?"

"No, asshole, actually I thought it'd be nice to just fuck."

Lukas raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You're scared."

"Suck a dick, Waldenfuck."

"You're cute when you're mad."

Philip scoffed, flipping Lukas off and scooting as far away from Lukas as he could.

Lukas smirked, slowly rocking the cart back and forth, laughing when Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas.' 

"I swear.." 

Lukas kissed his cheek, wrapping his arm around Philips waist. "You're safe, I won't let you get hurt. You know that."

Philip only buried his face in Lukas' neck.

Lukas looked down at him, smiling happily. Yeah, there's no doubt he's proud. Who couldn't be proud loving Philip?

**Author's Note:**

> Philip ended up hugging a furry later on don't worry 
> 
> When I hugged a furry it was a religious experience


End file.
